la
by Nakaia Aidan-Sun
Summary: *chapter 6 is up* crowd yells
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Fred sat on his bed looking envying at his twins empty bed. He still couldn't believe it, Angelina had dumped him for George. 'Why?' He thought, 'We are identical twins, We look and act exactly the same!"  
  
Rain drops begun falling against his window. The door opened.  
  
Without turning around he called out, "George, your home early."  
  
"I'm not George," came a soft female voice that could only be one person…Hermione.  
  
Fred turned around. "Sorry, my mind is one other things."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Nothing," Fred stood up and walked past Hermione. "I'm going to ride my broomstick in the rain, want to come?"  
  
"Sure." She smiled sweetly.  
  
The two of them continued walking outside.  
  
"So, 'Mione, how's it going between you and Ron?" Fred asked trying to start up a conversation.  
  
Hermione's eyes looked up, "I dumped him…I think I'm in love with someone else, but we are still friends."  
  
"Oh, Who is it that you think you are in love with anyone I know?"  
  
"Yes, I think I'm in love with…" She stopped suddenly as Mrs. Weasley's voice was heard from inside calling "Dinner." "I think we should go in."  
  
  
  
A/N: I know this sucks…I welcome all flames. I'm used to it. But please if you enjoyed it tell me then I might even up date it.  
  
Ja~ne  
  
Naka (my newest nickname) 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The rain continued throughout dinner. Harry talked to Ron, as Ron stared silently at Hermione. Although Hermione said they were still friends, Fred knew his brother too well to believe that. "So, Fred.When is George suppose to be home?" asked my brother Percy. "I don't know.I'm not my brother's keeper." "Maybe you should be." That's about all that was exchanged that entire night. Fred went upstairs to his room and quickly feel asleep.  
  
It was dark and cold within the castle.Fred walked toward the magnificent fire, the closer he got to it the farther it moved away. He began to run after it, but it continued moving too fast. It was then Fred noticed it wasn't a fire at all but a woman. He knew that he wanted to be near her, but he couldn't.he moved closer and closer then he finally caught her.she was about to turn around when.  
  
"Fred, wake up you lazy bum.we have to get to king's cross to get on the train." Fred glared at his twin. "Sorry, I was having a dream." "About what.or who?" "I don't know." The memory of the dream had left him  
  
A/N; okay that was well dumb.I hoped you liked it though.so who was the woman in the flame.I guess you just have to review then I might update again. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Fred saw Hermione going onto a horseless carriage. He ran over.  
  
"Hey Mione, May I?" He gestured to the seat across from her.  
  
"Of course, you can."  
  
The carriage door shut. The carriage began to move down the road to Hogwarts.  
  
"Do you think we can finish telling me your secret?"  
  
Hermione smiled. "Oh, the man that I love is handsome, he's one of the kindest people I know, and he has the dust brown hair."  
  
"Oh," Fred said turning to look out the window. 'She doesn't love me.' He thought.  
  
"You know the man that I love."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Yes, he is a qudditch player and he was on your team."  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"I don't know if I should tell, you might think it a childish crush."  
  
"Come on and tell me."  
  
"Oliver Wood."  
  
"And does he feel the same way?"  
  
"I don't know." She looked at him. "That's why I was wondering if you could talk to him for me."  
  
"Of course I will 'Mione. What are friends for."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, it's becoming kinda based on Cyrano de Bergearc by Edmond Rostand. So, that means Harry Potter will finally have it's balcony sence. I'll update soon.I promise. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
  
Fred ran down the halls, he had to find George. He finally found him swapping spit with Angelina.  
  
"George, I have to talk to you." George looked over to him. "Alone."  
  
George leaned over and kissed Angelina then followed Fred down the hall.  
  
"She is in love with someone else."  
  
"Who is?"  
  
"Hermione, She is in love with Wood."  
  
"Why won't you just tell her how you feel?"  
  
"Because," he shook his head, "I'm a Weasley. She has already turned down Ron for him. And.and.and I'm afraid that she will laugh at my love."  
  
George looked down the hall toward Angelina. "Good luck." He looked down the hall again.  
  
"Go on George, and tell Angelina hey for me." Fred looked around as George left. He had to talk to Wood.  
  
A/N: I beat I can read your mind. "It's too short." Hahahaha..I don't care about it's length.just be happy that I'm updating you losers.I'm just kinding.please review.and forgive me.I didn't mean to call you losers.but why are you still reading this author's note? It's not like it's part of the story or anything. If you are still reading this review.at least it won't be a total waste of time.unlike this author's note. I'm gonna stop now. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:  
  
Oliver ran up to Fred.  
  
"Why George can you help me? I need a date for this quidditch dinner/thing.and I don't know who likes me.so who should I take." Oliver asked.  
  
"Fred, I'm Fred. Okay now that I have that settled, I think you should go with Hermione Granger."  
  
"Hermione.you mean that person who dated Krum right."  
  
"Yes, that Hermione."  
  
Oliver stared at him. "Sure, why not I mean I've dated everyone else."  
  
"True."  
  
"It's just, Fred, you know Hermione right.will you help me you know charm her.you know just long enough to win her over."  
  
Fred sighed.he had always been a push over but at least now he could put how he felt into words.even if they wouldn't have his name on them.  
  
"Of course I will help you Oliver what are friends for."  
  
"Thanks Geo- Fred. I won't forget this."  
  
A/N: I'm writing the next chapter right now.please read and review. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:  
  
Fred stood up from his desk.  
  
"Here it is, Wood. The love letter for you to give to Hermione."  
  
"Thanks Fred." Wood unfolded the piece of paper and read it aloud. "Hermione, as your name sake you are both fair and beautiful like unto Helen of Troy herself. Your eyes are as the stars in the heaven themselves, although they are quickly put to shame by your charm. Your hair is like the ocean, wavy and free as it blows in the wind. Your smile is so bright it glows with the indefatigable feelings of my soul. Sincerely, the man that loves you, [no signature]."  
  
Wood smiled. "This is great.but how is she going to know that it is from me?"  
  
Fred stared at Wood for a good second. "You sign it you idiot."  
  
"Oh, ya."  
  
Wood quickly signed the letter. "I owe you one Fred.you have a great imagination."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione smiled as she read the note over again. Lavender walked in and grabbed the note.  
  
"What's this 'Mione?" She asked fingering the note.  
  
"It's a love letter.from Wood."  
  
"NO WAY!" Lavender screamed, "THE OLIVER WOOD??? I didn't know that he could write."  
  
"Neither did I, at least not like this."  
  
Lavender began to read the note aloud. "Oh my gosh 'Mione, you must be the luckiest lady alive!"  
  
"Who would have guessed that Wood would have a mind and looks?"  
  
"Not me." Lavender murmured under her breath.  
  
"Pardon?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nothing, I didn't say anything."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fred put down the pen again as a tear dropped from his eye.  
  
'At least Hermione will be happy.and I can tell her how I feel.'  
  
A/N: See, told you so.well, I try to write the next chapter later. Well please read and review. 


End file.
